


The One With the Nap

by lostangelkira



Series: Lucifer Fluff Files [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Action Movie, Cute, Fluff, I totally went there, Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Other, Sharing a Meal, Thanksgiving, movies - Freeform, plantonic cuddling, remember that Friends episode?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: After an amazing meal and to extend a hand in friendship, Lucifer invites Dan to watch Die Hard with him.
Relationships: Lucifer/Dan Espinoza (platonic)
Series: Lucifer Fluff Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592203
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78
Collections: Douchifer Pride March 2020





	The One With the Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first fic for Lucifer Fluffuary 2020! Hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Prompts: Movies, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing A Meal

-Lucifer-

“Another bad guy put behind bars,” he sighed. “Nothing like a hard day's work done.”

He frowned when Chloe said nothing.

“Something wrong, Detective?” he asked as she focused on her phone.

“Typical of my mother,” she groaned. “I asked her if I could just use her place to host Thanksgiving dinner and she decided to rent her place out while she's off to Mexico to film another movie.”

“Can't you just make dinner at your place?” he asked.

“My stove died and I can't shop for another one right now,” she told him. Her face brightened and she turned to him. “Lucifer...any way I could ask for a favor?”

“Well, detective,” he said with a smile, looking her up and down. “Color me surprised. What can I do for you?”

“Can I please cook and host Thanksgiving dinner at your place? Or one of your properties?”

“I know just the place,” he said after a few minutes. “But I want to take you out on a date; wherever I want to go. And I get to spend as much money as I want on you.”

“O...ok,” she answered after thinking it over.

“Fantastic,” he said, pulling his phone out. “Let me text you the address for my place. It's right outside the city, about 20 minutes from your apartment. I've also texted you the gate code and the code for the house alarm.”

“Thank you so much,” she told him. “I've got to finish my shopping. I'll see you Thursday? You could help me if you want.”

“You...want me to join you for dinner?” he asked, a little surprised.

“Yeah,” she said. “You're my boyfriend, even if I keep us under wraps at work. Ella can't make it home to Detroit for both Thanksgiving and Christmas, so she's going home for Christmas, so she'll be there. Dan, Trixie, Maze and Linda's going to be there too.”

“Is there anything I should bring?” he asked.

“Some dessert would be good,” she told him.

“Perfect. See you then, Detective.”

-Thursday-

Lucifer groaned as he pulled up behind Detective Douche. Getting out of his Corvette, he carefully picked up the classic English trifle from the foot well of the passenger seat. He knew that it would only make the Detective angry at him if he starts a fight with her ex.

“Good afternoon, Daniel,” he said as he approached the door just steps behind. “Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Huh,” Dan said as he knocked. “I thought you'd have some kind of...porn version of the First Thanksgiving at your penthouse today.”

“I didn't really have plans until Chloe invited me to dinner,” he said with a shrug. “Besides, this is one of my houses.”

Before Dan could say anything else, Linda opened the front door.

“Good to see you both,” Linda said with a smile. “Oooh, is that a trifle?”

“Yes it is,” Lucifer said with his usual grin. “Took bloody forever, but it turned out splendid if I do say so myself.”

“Wait...you made everything by hand?” Dan asked as they walked through to the kitchen, setting the hawaiian rolls he brought on the counter.

“Yes, Dan, I quite like to cook and I figured if I'm going to bring something, may as well make it all myself,” Lucifer replied.

Dan was shocked speechless for a minute. Then he laughed softly as he put the dessert in the fridge.

“No roast beef or peas and onions, right?” Dan asked with a snicker.

“No! What kind of horrendous concoction would that be?” Lucifer asked with horror.

“It's a joke,” Dan said. “Never watched Friends?”

“Was that the sitcom with the people in the coffeehouse?” he asked.

“That was the one,” Dan replied. “It was Thanksgiving episode. Rachel insisted on making the dessert with no backups from Monica. The trifle recipe page was stuck to the shepherd's pie recipe and she made them into one dish.”

“I didn't see that one,” Lucifer said. “Though, I thought when Phoebe got pregnant with her brother's triplets was hilarious.”

“That girl stole that show,” Dan said, smiling a little.

“Dan!” Chloe exclaimed, giving him a hug. “Mind giving me a hand with the turkey? It's ready to come out of the fryer.”

“Wait...how do you fry a turkey?” Lucifer asked, following them out to the back patio.

He watched with fascination as Dan helped Chloe pull what had to be nearly a 20 pound turkey from a giant drum full of boiling cooking oil.

“Well, this is a new one for me,” Lucifer said, watching them unhook the golden brown bird from the steel frame and onto a platter.

“Smells great,” Ella said, poking her head out the door, letting Dan carry the large turkey back inside. “Everything else is nearly ready.”

“Excellent,” Chloe sighed. “Lucifer, would care to help me set the table and open wine?”

“Certainly,” he said with a smile.

Linda helped them set the dining room table. Fifteen minutes later, everything was ready and the table fully set with dinner out on the table. Chloe stood, making everyone look at her.

“When I was growing up and then up until recently,” she began. “We used to say Grace before dinner. Even though we really didn't believe in anything. But now that our eyes have been opened to the divine by Lucifer, I thought before we start enjoying this meal, we could go around the table and say what we're all thankful for.” She picked up her wine glass. “I'll start. I'm thankful for everyone here. Friends, family...and Lucifer, my own devilish boyfriend.”

The spawn stood as her mother sat.

“I'm thankful for mom being so happy. And Mrs. Gordon, my teacher.” she said.

Linda was next. “I'm thankful for a thriving practice and for all the great friends I now have.”

Maze didn't stand. “I'm thankful for all the idiot criminals that try to run. Keeps me working and having fun.”

Dan chose to get to his feet. “I'm thankful for all the opportunities awarded to me over the year. And the family gathered here. Because as many times as I've been annoyed by some of us gathered here, everyone here has proven to be dependable and have my back when it matters.”

“Well said, Daniel,” Lucifer said, raising his glass. “And I'm thankful to be in such good company. Now, let's eat.”

Every dish got passed around and while the presentation wasn't the greatest, it smelled great. He took a little of everything, even the brussel sprouts. When he got a taste, it was delicious. So good in fact, he ended up eating three whole plates. He was tempted to eat a fourth, but he wanted dessert. Everyone at the table sat back in their chairs about half an hour later, patting stomachs. Lucifer even had to undo his belt to make a little room.

“I'll never question your cooking methods or combinations ever again, Chloe,” he sighed. “That was bloody fantastic. Does anybody have any room left for dessert?”

“It's why I stopped after the second plate,” Dan grunted, letting a relieved groan when he undid his belt and popped the top button of his jeans open. “I'm so glad I packed a pair of sweatpants to change into.”

“Why would you do that?” Lucifer asked, sounding scandalized.

“Because they're soft and stretch so I can digest this meal in relative comfort. It's not exactly comfortable to have a belt restrict this food belly and the button dig in hard. Look, I ended up buying two pairs because they were on sale, along with a few shirts. I'll bring them in and you can try them.”

Lucifer wanted to argue and protest...but he thought about it for a minute. Daniel was simply trying to be friendly. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Very well,” he said. “I'll try them. But if I don't like it, you owe me big.”

“Sure thing,” Dan said with a smirk. “Now, who's going to go get dessert?”

“I can still move,” Ella said. “I'll go get it.”

“Good thing I set out the dessert plates already,” Lucifer sighed as Ella came back with the trifle in both hands, a serving spoon tucked into the back pocket of her jeans.

She dished it out, careful not to give too much to everyone, but made sure to dig the spoon all the way to the bottom of the dish, getting a section of every layer. Dan was the first to get a taste. The groan he let out made Lucifer grin.

“Wow,” Chloe said. “This is amazing. And not too sweet. Definite points to you for that.”

“I kept the sugar in the custard per the recipe, but the jam and ladyfingers I cut back on the sugar a bit. Trifles can get very sickly if you don't play around with the sugar a little,” Lucifer said. “Though don't expect me to make this often. Jam is a pain in the bum to make.”

“I'd say let's keep it to Thanksgiving and my birthday then,” Chloe said with a wink.

“I think that can be arranged,” he said slyly.

“Perfect,” Linda groaned. “Everything was perfect. But now I just want to lay in front of the TV and check out for the rest of the day.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Maze groaned, getting up. “But first, I'll get the table cleared and dishes done.”

“Wait...you can actually clean, Maze?” Chloe asked, her tone teasing.

“Only today,” she replied. “All of you helped make it...I didn't. So I'll clean.”

“I'll join you,” Ella said, getting to her feet slowly. “I'll nap after.”

Linda got up and went into the living room. Next came the TV, some comedy on.

“I'm going up and taking a nap,” Chloe said with a yawn. “Coming, monkey?”

“I'll watch TV with Linda,” the spawn replied, moving slowly into the living room.

“Now what?” Dan asked.

“I have a theater room upstairs here, on the 3rd floor,” Lucifer said. “Want to watch a movie?”

“You got those awesome reclining chairs the newer theaters have?” Dan asked.

“Oh, I have better than that,” Lucifer said with a grin. “I'll go up and get a movie on, you go get our post meal 'lounge wear'. Theater room is 2nd floor, last door on the right.”

Dan nodded and groaned softly as he stood up. Lucifer made his way up the stairs slowly. He grimaced at the bite of the waist of his pants into his packed middle. No give to be had from his stylish suit trousers. When he made it into the theater, he went to the movie collection on the right side of the room. At first, he was going to choose a Weaponizer film, but he'd already watched them all a couple days ago. Scanning the titles, he couldn't help but grin when he found Die Hard. An excellent action movie, with a little Christmas thrown in for good measure. Starting up the projector and DVD player, he popped the movie in.

“Oooh, Die Hard,” he heard Dan say. “Perfect choice.” Dan came over and handed him a bundle of clothes. “The concession stand here is a nice touch. But I can safely say, I don't want any food.” He turned towards the projector and let out a slightly surprised noise. “Wait...I see some recliners towards the back here. But...are those beds down close to the screen?”

“I modeled this after the newest British movie theaters,” Lucifer answered, going behind the concession counter in the back corner of the room. “Beds in the first couple rows, some custom made recliner sofas towards the middle and standard plush recliners towards the back.”

Dan went to the DVD player and got the movie started while he changed. Lucifer had to admit, he felt way better in the black sweats and the blue t-shirt Dan had brought him. After folding his regular clothes and placing them on top of the counter, he placed his shoes on top.

“As unfashionable as this is, it is very comfortable,” Lucifer told Dan.

“Told ya,” Dan said with a chuckle, going around the counter to change himself.

“Guest gets to pick the seat,” Lucifer said, gesturing towards the aisles as the title flashed across the screen.

“I definitely need to stretch out after that meal,” Dan said, heading for the row just behind the very first row.

He crawled onto the bed at the center of the row, stretching out and letting out a pleased sigh. Lucifer joined him, sitting right against him.

“This is awesome,” Dan sighed as they watched the movie. “Lucifer?”

“Yes, Daniel?”

“Why are you hanging out with me?”

“I...you're a good friend, Daniel. I didn't like you at first, especially after what happened with Malcolm. But the last couple of years, you've worked hard to make things right. I respect that. And outside of work, you're different. And with me and Chloe now together, I feel that I owe it to her to try and make nice with you.”

Lucifer jumped a little when Dan put an arm around his shoulders.

“Thanks man. I don't have too many guy friends these days,” Dan told him. “How about we go out one night? Drinks, hit up a club or two?”

“Hmm...sounds like an interesting evening,” Lucifer said with a smile. “Count me in.”

They sat like that, just watching the movie. Their eyes grew heavy. In spite of the explosions and shouting, neither of them realized they'd fallen asleep.

-Dan-

He frowned when he heard the shutter of a camera going off and whispered giggles. Dan yawned, blinking sleepily as he sat up on his elbow.

“Huh?” he asked quietly.

The movie had just started playing the credits. He found that he was on his right side in the bed he'd chosen when they started the movie. Feeling a warm weight pressed into him, he managed to look over his shoulder to see Lucifer starting to wake up too. Lucifer's arm tightened around his waist, his legs tangled with his.

“Have a good nap?” he heard Chloe ask.

Looking at the end of the bed, there stood Chloe with Maze. Both had their phones out, taking photos and laughing. Dan pulled himself from Lucifer's grip, his face hot with a blush.

“Later boys,” the girls said with a laugh.

“Huh?” Lucifer grunted, looking a little disappointed. “Damn, we must've fallen asleep.” He was surprised to see a light blush on the Devil's cheeks. “Sorry. I'm...a bit of a cuddler.”

“Dude,” Dan sighed. “I hate to admit it...but that was the best nap I've ever had. I...really want to do that again.”

“I can put on Die Hard 2,” Lucifer offered, smiling a little.

Dan nodded. Lucifer was quick and as the movie started, Lucifer eased back into bed while Dan settled on his side again, able to see the screen easily. It was a little weird to feel another man pull him close, throwing a leg over his, putting his arm around his waist again. But Lucifer was warm and it just...felt good to be close to someone. No pressure on either side to do anything. Just a cuddle. Dan sighed and relaxed as Lucifer yawned before resting his forehead against the back of Dan's neck. As he felt himself drifting off, he noticed something soft and warm drape over him. Looking down, he found that Lucifer had draped a wing over them. He smiled a little and turned his attention back to the movie, eventually drifting off again.


End file.
